A Happy Birthday To You!
by FairyTail2125138
Summary: ONE-SHOT Happy Birthday fic for LucyHanna111! Lucy is kidnapped by Natsu and taken to the Guild to celebrate her birthday! How will they do it? Slight NaLu!Read n Review plz!


Hi! I'm back! I'm really sorry for not updating my other story for a long timeT-T

This is a one shot dedicated to LucyHanna111 for her birthday! Belated happy birthday, Na-chan! I hope that you enjoy this fanfic!

* * *

**A Happy Birthday To You! ~**

It was June 30, the day before Lucy's birthday. She had never really cared for it, as it only brought to her sad memories. She left the guild early that day, and went home to write a chapter for her novel. At 8:00 pm, she stopped writing. She got changed into her cute blue pajamas and got in her bed, sighing heavily. Since she was sleepy, she forgot to button her pajama top.(lol, me n my dirty mind!) Then she fell .

* * *

At 6:00 am the next day

*Whispers* "Nin Nin! Are you ready, Blue Ninja?"

"Nin Nin! Aye, Red Ninja!"

"Then, Operation start!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

The two *ahem* ninjas crept into the sleeping blonde's room, and silently and carefully kidnapped her.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail Guild~ **

"Mira! Mission accomplished! (Nin Nin!) "

"Aye! (Nin Nin!)"

"Good job! Now bring Lucy here!"

Mira laid the sleeping Lucy on a chair. She continued sleeping peacefully. Mira sighed in relief and gathered the other members.

"Minna, Lucy's here! Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes, Mira!"

"That's good! Now, I'll go make the food. You all give finishing touches to the decorations. Oh, and if any of you wake her before the food is done, I guarantee that I'll send you to enjoy yourself...in hell!" *_sweet_ smile*

"Y-yes mam!"

* * *

The guild members started to perfect the decorations quietly. They covered all the tables with pink and white cloth. They put up beautiful multicolored streamers and cute balloons. Since Lucy liked it, Erza draped the walls with pretty also made a huge fairy tail sign made of never melting ice, and put it on the bar counter. Natsu made swirls of fire around it. And the decorations were ready! A fearful Natsu checked if Lucy was sleeping and confirmed it. The guild members then requested Erza to go check on Mirajane, as all of them chickened out, except Erza. She went to the kitchens and saw huge platters of pizza, pasta, chowmein,and other delicious food (including fire chicken, for special cases!) Also for dessert, Mira had made shaved ice, strawberry cake and ice cream. Mira noticed Erza at the door, and smiled at her.

* * *

"Oh, Erza! How're the decorations?"

"All done. But you've made a lot of food, Mira!"

"Of course! It's for people with large appetite.."

"I see...and the cake?"

"Oh...here!"

And Mira produced a large artwork of a cake, which even surprised Erza with all its beauty!

It was chocolate with pretty strawberry icing. It had multi flavored jelly all over it. It had candy, tiny edible flavored buttons and many many more. In place of candles, there was strawberry sticks on top. The sides were decorated with stars of gold and silver. It was a really marvellous cake! By the time the preparations were finished, it was 8:00 am!

"Minna! Everything's ready! Time to wake Lucy!"

"Natsu, go wake Lucy.." *glare* (A/n:This is Erza!)

"A-aye, ma'am!"

* * *

Natsu poked Lucy and pulled her hair, but she didnt wake. Finally, Natsu was going to dump water on Lucy, but was stopped by Erza. Natsu then pulled the covers off her then immediately turned red. Lucy's shirt was unbuttoned and her lace red bra was showing! Erza immediately covered up and shook her awake.

"Huh? Why am I here?"

"Cause it's your birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY/LUCE!

"Guys...THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Now, you're coming with us girls to get in your birthday dress, Lu-chan!"

"Eeehhh?!"

* * *

Levy and the girls dragged Lucy off to the guild dressing room(that is, if they have one!) and forced her in the dress. Lucy gasped in surprise. The dress was salmon with a dash of red. It was strapless with a heart neckline. It was short, ending above her knees. The neckline and hemline had tear drop shaped diamonds. The waist was sequined beautifully. It was a really beautiful dress.

"It's beautiful!"

"No, Lucy, _you're_ beautiful!"

"Thanks, Erza!"

"Now go out, Lucy"

Lucy walked out. The waiting guys blushed and gasped.

"You look beautiful, Luce!" Natsu blushed

"Thank you, Natsu!" Lucy also blushed

"Okay, brats! Lets PARTY!"

"YEAH!"

A single tear rolled down Lucy's cheek.

"Thank you, guys! I love you all!"

The guild partied and feasted in honor of Lucy's birthday all day!

* * *

Hope you liked it! I hope that your birthday went as well, Na-chan! My longest chapter ever! But this is a one-shot, so no new chapters:( Read and review, plz! See you!


End file.
